dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern Vol 2 110
movie! | Speaker = Green Arrow | StoryTitle1 = Brand of Power | Synopsis1 = Green Lantern is visiting Green Arrow when he and Black Canary get into a fight. Canary leaves and the two remaining heroes go into space where Green Lantern recharges his ring. While still in space, they encounter the Silver Twist - a time warp - and notice a four-armed creature popping in and out of it, which is creating an energy discharge that knocks a satellite out of orbit. After rectifying that, the heroes enter the Twist and are transported to an old western town (called Coyote Gulch), where they are immediately attacked by the town's gunman. They find their weapons are less functional with Lantern's ring only able to produce a single power beam and Arrow's high tech bow and arrows replaced with normal versions. They continue to fight back when an outlaw gang, called the Clancy Bunch and led by a four-armed gunman, attack the town's people. The Sheriff is killed in the attack. Green Lantern is then shot by the four-armed gunman's raygun which brands a lantern insignia onto his bare chest. Green Arrow carries Green Lantern into the saloon for cover. The citizens tell him that the branded insignia is considered a badge of a lawman. Meanwhile, the Clancy Bunch call from outside. They want a one-on-one showdown with the winners claiming the town. Lantern agrees and steps outside, while Green Arrow notices some outlaws preparing to ambush his friend. He knocks them out and Lantern quickly outdraws his four-armed opponent, winning the shootout. Soon after, Green Arrow discovers a rift opening up between the universes and the heroes jump through, taking them back in their own reality. | StoryTitle2 = The Doom of Dragon-Fire (conclusion) | Synopsis2 = Defeated in battle with Chang, Lord of the Green Dragon tong, and stripped of his mystic ring of power, Green Lantern (Alan Scott) is pushed into a fiery pit filled with magic flames. The pit is then sealed by Chang who then uses the power-stone to change into a humanoid dragon. Later, Green Lantern manages to escape from the pit, but is unsure how. He then realizes that Lo-Lanke, the woman who pushed him into the pit, had slipped his power ring in his belt. Once out of danger, the ring abruptly shoots out a woman's face in green flame, revealing to Alan that she is "the ring of power." She informs him that when he lost his job, he lost his confidence. That loss of confidence allowed the Psycho-Pirate to take control of him, forcing Alan to use the ring for evil. That act enabled Chang to finally take control of the power-stone he possessed. When she finishes her story, Chang, in dragon form, arrives seeking the magic lantern. Shocked that Alan is still alive, Chang confronts his foe. The battle ends when a tree falls on Chang, crushing him. He was unaware of the power's ineffectiveness against wood. Lo-Lanke approaches Green Lantern and confesses that she was Chang's wife and is glad that her husband's dark existence is no more. She has regained her soul. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Clancy Bunch ** Borch (a four-armed gunslinger) ** Rance Clancy ** Clem Other Characters: * Residents of Coyote Gulch ** Sheriff Dunnin ** Miss Lulu Locations: * * Coyote Gulch (an alternate "western" reality) Items: * * * Vehicles: * Hal's Big-Rig | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lo-Lanke (The Green Dragon's wife) Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * * * Starheart Lantern | Notes = * Green Lantern and Green Arrow last encountered the Silver Twist in issue #92. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}